Talk:Manananggal
This NM is always present after appearing. He acts much like Shikigami Weapon in that he is naturally invisible. He doesn't aggro naturally, and is near (J-11), by the group of enemies that spawns there. He does aggro low HP, at which point he will appear and likely destroy the person he aggroed. While his attacks insanely high damage (over 3000), he attack speed is incredibly low. After he spawned and killed Hien (my Wyvern), it was nearly 10 seconds before he attacked me (and thusly killed me). I'd say his delay is probably around 1000 (Relic Weapon form 1-like delay). Once all people on his Enmity list are dead, he immediately becomes invisible again. {Starlight 23:47, June 24, 2010 (UTC)} :*Any idea of whether his attacks can be absorbed by shadows? If so, it sounds as if it would be a stupid easy solo on nin.... Donwu 22:12, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :*NM is doing Spinal Cleave which is not blinkable and can do up to 1500 dmg so... might be hard to solo it actualy, or go full HP+ set and carbo. Psychopat 18:40, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :*This thing appeared out of nowhere and critted me for 5800 damage. =\ Tahngarthortalk- 17:09, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :*Advised Set-up is with the availability of Stun and Flash. Double March + Haste + Auspice also has been known to help greatly. Manananggal is extremely weak to Darkness Skillchains as witnessed by SAM's being able to consistently land 3,000+ damage Darkness with Tachi: Rana > Tachi: Gekko.Theodorik 18:43, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :*Need confirmation that he actually does drop the abyssite of destiny, I've red !!'d 3 times and never gotten this one from him. Either red !! gurantees that one of the abyssite will drop if you dont have it OR he doesnt drop this one is possible. Zacosham 17:11, November 21, 2010 (UTC) *I've killed this NM twice trying to get my mules Avarice, both times were killed with red!!, and the KI didnt drop. Just killed him last night with a friend on 1/6/11 in an attempt to get him the abyssite of merit as it is listed. We found and obtained the red trigger, and he dropped the viridain abyssite of destiny, no the abyssite of merit. I had previously obtained the viridian abyssite of destiny from either one of the ephemeral limules or clionids. I wouldn't think that NM's in these areas have a change to drop different abyssite's, but I have noticed others listed incorrectly. :*Duo'd it with BLU and RDM today. BLU had Cocoon and Phalanx 2 (5/5 Merits), along with -phys dmg armor setl and was still crit-hit for 1754, killing me. Was able to hold it on RDM long enough to spam spell it dead. Would advise to use Utsusemi during the long delay, high damage phase, because he can hit through Occultation often. Received Abyssite of Destiny at least. --THD 17:10, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :*Soloed as 90DNC/NIN multiple times. Used haste set during knife phase and evasion set during hand to hand phase. Keeping Fan Dance up will prevent an "oh shit" moment if it happens to hit you with knife out, and Violent Flourish helps get your shadows back up during hand to hand phase; never had him resist the stun effect. Skillchaining Darkness with yourself will deal chunks of his HP and speed the fight up greatly. Only pulled during piercing hour so would not blood aggro the surrounding mobs and to get a chance at blue. Razed Ruins, Apoc, Gnarled Horn atmas. Takes between 5 and 10 minutes fighting carefully. --Zatias 10:30, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Solo'd by 90NIN/WAR with little difficulty. Capped EVA. Iga neck, Sekka off hand (EVA) and KO (+7 EVA, +3 DW, +2 Crit Hit) were the only EVA gear I had on at the time. Made sure Kurayami, Hojo and Jubaku were on all the time (sometimes kura misses, even on capped ninjutsu, so have an ascetics handy). Proc'd red !! on 2 pops and no abyssite of avarice drop. Used RR, GH and Apo atmas. --Zadeel 05:50, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Way too easy solo 95Nin/47Dnc. Atma set up: VV,RR,GH Gear= EVA set up: Sekka +3,Sekka +2,Ungur Boomerang, Empress hairpin,Evasion torque,Etheral earring,Iga Mimikazari, Scorp.harness +1,Iga Tekko +1,Raja's ring,Heed ring Boxers mantle,Scouters rope,Iga Hakama +1,Ninja Kyahan +1. Hit me twice with melee and once with water 3. This NM is a JOKE with this set up an he dropped the Bale belt with no proc what so ever.--Siros 11:55, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Solo'd 99BST/NIN using GooeyGerard. Atmas used: MC, RR, DC. Decent fight, used a few pet biscuits. Dropped 2 manananggal's necklets and received the viridian abyssite of avarice. Fight earlier and received 1 necklet and the viridian abyssite of destiny. Hits quite hard, so will use Dipper next round for evasion. 5/5 Ruinator did 2.5-3.3k dmg. Easy fight over all. --Xiozen 19:24, March 18, 2012 (UTC)